


Snorlax Worship

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Overstimulation, Pokephilia, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Somnophilia, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nothing's better than a giant snorlax ass just waiting for a trainer to love.
Relationships: Kabigon | Snorlax/Original Male Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Pokemon Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	Snorlax Worship

The ground rumbled rhythmically and the young man placed a hand on a nearby tree to feel its gentle vibrations. He continued to walk down the long and winding path through the forest while humming along with the sound. He brushed a hand along the trees lining the path, seeming to admire how the vibration's strength increased as he walked.

  
The closer he got the more clear it became that the, now much less, distant rumbling was actually a powerful pokemon's snores. "Finally." He mumbled to himself, licking his lips. His hand, now trembling, dropped from the trees and he anxiously tapped his own thigh. The path made a sharp turn and suddenly there he was. A massive cat-like pokemon blocking his way. The man shifted his weight from leg to leg nervously as he stood a short distance away from the Snorlax, his eyes wide with admiration.

  
The Snorlax's snoring paused for a moment as if he could sense the intruder, but instead of attacking or even getting up he sighed and ever so slowly rolled onto his side. The man's breathing quickened as he watched and palmed his growing erection through his pants. With a thumping sound the pokemon finally rolled onto his stomach, the rumbling causing the man to stumble forward. Feeling emboldened by this he walked closer to the snorlax and reached out to caress his backside with his free hand.

  
The pokemon gave no reaction and so he gave him a tight squeeze. Still nothing, huh? The man bit his bottom lip and pressed his face against one of the pokemon's ass cheeks, "I've been looking for you for so long.." He whispered, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. The pokemon's scent was strong and musky and exactly what he hoped it would be.

  
The man placed a palm on each of the pokemons large ass cheeks and squeezed harder, amazed by how his fat spilled out between his fingers. "You're beautiful." He brushed a hand around Snorlax's ass all the way to the bottom to cup as much of him as he could and groaned. "There's so much of you...God..." He lifted his hand up to feel how heavy he was "Your ass is gorgeous..." As if to respond the pokemon's thighs jiggled as he spread his legs just enough to reveal his tight pink hole. 

  
Moving his trembling hands back up, the man carefully hooked his thumbs into the Snorlax's crack and gently pulled his cheeks apart so he could get a better look, "Oh my God" after taking a moment to admire it, he pressed his face against the pokemon's hole and took a tentative lick, "Oh my GOD" the man whimpered and started to lick more enthusiastically as his roaming hands started to squeeze, caress, and pinch the pokemon's massive ass.

  
Savoring the unique taste, the man dragged his tongue down Snorlax's taint until he reached his balls and then slowly back up toward his hole again. He stopped to lean his face against one of Snorlax's massive cheeks and wrapped one arm around the pokemon as much as he could and hugged his ass affectionately while kissing every inch of it that he could reach in that position.

  
With a grunt Snorlax shifted his body into a more comfortable position, his fat thighs and ass jiggling as he did, and spread his legs more as the snoring paused long enough for him to let out a soft content sigh. Loving the pokemon's reaction, the man got in his previous position and pressed his lips against his anus to give it a kiss. "Such a beautiful pokemon" he sighed and started to lap at him once again, pausing every once and a while to compliment the pokemon.

  
As Snorlax's snores shifted into pleasured sighs the man paid special attention to licking every fold and crease he could, determined to taste every little bit of it. Once satisfied, the man pulled back to gently blow some air against the pokemon's wet hole and felt his huge body shiver from his cool touch. Deciding to reward him for the reaction he pressed his tongue directly against his entrance. Snorlax's anus fluttered and quivered against his tongue rapidly as his breathing quickened and the man responded by licking circles around it roughly. 

  
After some very determined licking and massaging Snorlax's tight entrance relaxed enough for the man to slide his tongue in. Without hesitation he slid his tongue as deep as he could and pressed his greedy lips directly against him. The pokemon whimpered in response and his ass clenched and unclenched around the man's wiggling tongue.

  
Firmly massaging and caressing Snorlax's cheeks the man slurped away. Moaning loudly, the snorlax was now clearly awake on all fours and his cock was drooling thick precum all over the place. With a free hand the man, without leaving Snorlax's ass, slid his pants down and freed his own erection. He leaned forward and was able to position himself just right on his knees so that his tongue was still deep in Snorlax ass and his cock was able to be pressed against his taint and balls. 

  
Snorlax moaned and whimpered as he felt the man start to rub his cock up between his cheeks and down onto his balls. Suddenly the man slid two fingers in alongside his tongue and brushed against his prostate causing his entire body jolted with pleasure. Excited at having found his mark so easily the man's fingers pressed against his prostate firmly and he moved them in a circular motion. 

  
Snorlax lied there on his stomach trembling violently as the man continued to have his way with him. Fingers massaging his prostate, a tongue licking what felt like every inch of his insides, and feeling the mans cock now rapidly and roughly thrusting against his taint and balls the pokemon was completely blissed out and unable to think straight. The man moved his free hand down his ass and let go, muffling his own slurping and panting as the pokemon's cheeks squeezed his head. He reached down and took his gigantic cock into the hand and started to stroke him.

  
Combined with everything else this was so much for the snorlax that he cried out with pleasure and his vision went white. His ass convulsed around the man as he had the most intense orgasm of his life. Slowly he felt his orgasm die down only for the man to squeeze his cock and press against his prostate harder and his vision went white once again.

  
The man felt the pokemon's cock throbbing in his hand, coating everything nearby in cum. He wasn't done, however, and continued to rub, lick, massage, and abuse the Snorlax forcing him to orgasm over and over again. Hearing such a large pokemon crying out like this was music to his ears and he milked him relentlessly. Finally pulling his face out of the pokemon's cheeks he continued to press against his prostate and squeeze his cock so he could watch him struggle in his grasp.

  
Snorlax was so overstimulated that tears were streaming from his eyes and his tongue was lolling out of his wide open mouth. His body tensed up again, his ass squeezing the mans fingers so hard he could barely feel them, and the pokemon's entire body shook with another orgasm. Looking down at the pokemon's cock the man watched it throb and twitch but fail to produce any more cum. Accomplishing his goal, he finally pulled away and admired the scene. "THAT'S how you dominate a pokemon" The man smiled to himself and searched through the pools of cum and picked up a pokeball, "Welcome to the team, buddy."


End file.
